Mệnh đề quan hệ
thumb Mệnh đề (Clause) là một phần của câu, nó có thể bao gồm nhiều từ hay có cấu trúc của cả một câu. Mệnh đề quan hệ (Relative clause) dùng để giải thích, bổ nghĩa rõ hơn về danh từ đứng trước nó. Nó còn được gọi là "mệnh đề tính từ" hay "mệnh đề tính ngữ". Mệnh đề quan hệ là mệnh đề phụ được nối với mệnh đề chính bởi các đại từ quan hệ (who, whom, whose, which, that ) hay các trạng từ quan hệ như (where, when, why). Mệnh đề quan hệ đứng ngay đằng sau danh từ, đại từ trong mệnh đề chính để bổ sung ý nghĩa cho danh từ, đại từ ấy,phân biệt danh từ đại từ ấy với các danh từ đại từ khác. Chức năng của nó giống như một tính từ do vậy nó còn được gọi là "mệnh đề tính ngữ". Mệnh đề quan hệ thường mở đầu bằng "đại từ quan hệ" (who, whom, which, that, whose) và "trạng từ quan hệ" (where, when, why). |thumb|center|500px| Bảng tóm lược các mệnh đề quan hệ =Relative pronoun (Đại từ quan hệ)= WHO Chỉ người, chức năng làm chủ ngữ S(formal) và làm tân ngữ O(informal). *Cấu trúc: ' ….. N (person) + WHO + V + O' WHOM Chỉ người, chức năng làm tân ngữ *Cấu trúc: …..N (person) + WHOM + S + V WHICH Chỉ vật, vừa làm chủ ngữ, vừa làm tân ngữ *Cấu trúc: ….N (thing) + WHICH + V + O *Cấu trúc: ….N (thing) + WHICH + S + V WHICH đứng đầu mệnh đề thứ 2 để thay thế cho cả mệnh đề đứng trước nó. :S1 + V1. "This/That/It" + V2 :=>'S1 + V1, "which" + V2' THAT Chỉ người và vật 'Trường hợp phải dùng THAT' *Danh từ được bổ nghĩa chỉ cả người lẫn vật. *Khi danh từ được bổ nghĩa là các đại từ bất định (someone, everything...) và so sánh hơn nhất. *'THAT' được dùng trong câu chẻ (câu nhấn mạnh) :It is/was + phần được nhấn mạnh + THAT + (S2) + V2 (Chính đã/sẽ...) 'Trường hợp không được dùng THAT' *Không dùng THAT trong mệnh đề quan hệ không xác định (mệnh đề có dấu phẩy) *'Sau giới từ' trong mệnh đề quan hệ *Khi đại từ quan hệ làm tân ngữ của mệnh đề quan hệ xác định thì có thể bỏ đi WHOSE Sở hữu, chỉ cả người và vật *Cấu trúc: …..N (person, thing) + WHOSE + N + V …. *'N + whose + N' = The + N + of + which Dấu hiệu: *Khi có tính từ sở hữu (his, her, their...) =Relative adverb (Trạng từ quan hệ)= *'WHERE, WHEN, WHY' = preposition + which WHERE Chỉ nơi chốn (place, there, 1 giới từ chỉ nơi chốn) *Cấu trúc: ….N (place) + WHERE + S + V …. *'(WHERE = ON / IN / AT + WHICH)' WHEN Chỉ thời gian (time, then, 1 cụm giới từ chỉ thời gian) *Cấu trúc: ….N (time) + WHEN + S + V … *'(WHEN = ON / IN / AT + WHICH)' WHY Chỉ lý do, nguyên nhân (the reason why...) *Cấu trúc: …..N (reason) + WHY + S + V … *'why = for which' 'Chú ý' *Không sử dụng WHERE, WHEN, WHY làm chủ ngữ trong mệnh đề quan hệ. =Mệnh đề quan hệ xác định và không xác định= *'Mệnh đề quan hệ xác định/ Mệnh đề quan hệ hạn định' (Defining relative clause) là mệnh đề được dùng để xác định danh từ đứng trước nó. Mệnh đề xác định là mệnh đề cần thiết cho ý nghĩa của câu, không có nó câu sẽ không đủ nghĩa. Nó được sử dụng khi danh từ là danh từ không xác định và không dùng dấu phẩy ngăn cách nó với mệnh đề chính. *'Mệnh đề quan hệ không xác định/ Mệnh đề quan hệ không hạn định' (Non-defining relative clause) là mệnh đề cung cấp thêm thông tin về một người, một vật hoặc một sự việc đã được xác định. Mệnh đề không xác định là mệnh đề không nhất thiết phải có trong câu, không có nó câu vẫn đủ nghĩa. Nó được sử dụng khi danh từ là danh từ xác định và được ngăn cách với mệnh đề chính bằng một hoặc hai dấu phẩy (,) hay dấu gạch ngang (-) Để biết khi nào dùng "mệnh đề quan hệ không xác định", ta lưu ý các điểm sau: *Khi danh từ mà nó bổ nghĩa là một danh từ riêng (proper noun): tên người - địa danh - nhà hàng - khách sạn... *Khi danh từ mà nó bổ nghĩa là một tính từ sở hữu (my, his, her, their) *Khi danh từ mà nó bổ nghĩa là một danh từ đi với this , that, these, those *Khi danh từ được bổ nghĩa là danh từ duy nhất: The Sun, The Moon, The Earth, soccer, swimming,... *Khi danh từ được bổ nghĩa thường đi với cụm từ chỉ số lượng: one of..., both of... ,most of..., ... :-He has 10 novels. Two of them are in French. :→He has 10 novel, two of which are in French. =Thông tin thêm= Một số lưu ý khi dùng mệnh đề quan hệ *Nếu trong mệnh đề quan hệ có giới từ thì giới từ có thể đặt trước hoặc sau mệnh đề quan hệ (chỉ áp dụng với whom và which.) :Mr. Brown is a nice teacher. We studied with him last year. :→ Mr. Brown, with whom we studied last year, is a nice teacher. :→ Mr. Brown, whom we studied with last year, is a nice teacher. *Có thể dùng which thay cho cả mệnh đề đứng trước. :She can’t come to my birthday party. That makes me sad. :→ She can’t come to my birthday party, which makes me sad. *Ở vị trí túc từ, whom có thể được thay bằng who. :I’d like to talk to the man whom / who I met at your birthday party. *Trong mệnh đề quan hệ xác định, chúng ta có thể bỏ các đại từ quan hệ làm túc từ: whom, which. :The girl you met yesterday is my close friend. *Các cụm từ chỉ số lượng some of, both of, all of, neither of, many of, none of … có thể được dùng trước whom, which và whose. :I have two sisters, both of whom are students. thumb Cách rút gọn mệnh đề quan hệ xác định và không xác định Có 4 phương thức: *To V *Ving *Ved *Appositive (Đồng vị cách) 'Mệnh đề quan hệ được rút thành cụm phân từ' Mệnh đề quan hệ chứa các đại từ quan hệ làm chủ từ who, which, that có thể được rút gọn thành cụm hiện tại phân từ (V-ing) hoặc quá khứ phân từ (V3/ed). *Nếu mệnh đề quan hệ là mệnh đề chủ động thì rút thành cụm hiện tại phân từ (V-ing). :The man who is standing over there is my father. :→ The man standing over there is my father. * Khi trong mệnh đề quan hệ là "V thường" (ở dạng chủ động) thumb :I own a small house that overlooks a small lake. → I own a small house overlooking a small lake. *Nếu mệnh đề quan hệ là mệnh đề bị động thì rút thành cụm quá khứ phân từ (V3/ed). :The instructions that are given on the front page are very important. :→ The instructions given on the front page are very important. 'Mệnh đề quan hệ được rút thành cụm động từ nguyên mẫu' Mệnh đề quan hệ được rút thành cụm động từ nguyên mẫu (To-infinitive) khi trước đại từ quan hệ có các cụm từ chỉ số thứ tự: the first, the second, the last, the only hoặc hình thức so sánh bậc nhất. :John was the last person that got the news. → John was the last person to get the news. :He was the best player that we admire. → He was the best player to be admired. :He was the second man who was killed in this way. → He was the second man to be killed in this way. *Khi trong mệnh đề quan hệ có "Modal verbs" thí sẽ thay thế bằng "To V" hoặc "For sb + to V". :She has a presentation on global warming which she must present today. → She has a presentation to present today. thumb :She had found a good place where they could pitch (put up) a tent. → She had found a good place for them to pitch a tent. :We used to use this room that we could play music in → We used to use this room to play music in :The teacher used to use this room that you could study here. → The teacher used to use this room for you to study here. 'Mệnh đề quan hệ được rút gọn thành Đồng vị cách' Ta sử dụng "cụm danh từ" (N-phrase) như một "ngữ đồng vị/ đồng vị cách" khi mệnh đề quan hệ có chứa "TO BE" và "N-phrase". thumb :To Huu, who is a famous poet, wrote Viet Bac. → To Huu, a famous poet, wrote Viet Bac. Thể_loại:Tiếng Anh Thể_loại:Ngữ pháp